Fearless and Tearless
by NTK13
Summary: Karin Kurosaki wants to protect everyone just like her brother, but wants a different way. When she's pushed to follow in her brother's path anything can happen... Don't worry! Toshiro Hitsugaya will come in later to...
1. Chapter 1

**Fearless and Tearless**

Chapter 1

**We are NOT alike**

* * *

_ It's four years after the Winter War, but everyone is still fighting over something. (Spoiler) Since Ichigo has lost and regained his shinigami powers, Karin's reiatsu (spiritual power)has increased. At the same time, Yuzu just stayed the same. Even though Karin has been going to Urahara and Yoruichi for some self defense and advice, she still keeps buying things from him to help hide her reiatsu, so hollows won't go near her. Ichigo and their father, though, can still tell that Karin reiatsu has risen, but since she hasn't asked either of them for help, they just assumed she was handling everything, but really she has no idea what to do. All the while, Urahara is offering to train her into becoming a substitute shinigami like her brother. She always refuses though, but since Ichigo and his friends went to college (or for Ichigo, Soul Society, no one really knows),there isn't really anyone to defeat all of the hollows in Karakura Town besides Afro-Guy, and he's not very dependable._

* * *

"So, are you reconsidering my offer?" Urahara asked once again in his store.

"You know that I always say no, so why do you keep asking?" the raven haired teen asked annoyed looking through the products of the store.

"Because my dear little girl," the girl started to fume at that, "I can tell that you are having a battle with yourself on whether or not to become a Substitute Soul Reaper." Urahara said in a matter-of-factually way while ignoring the teen's glare. "And besides, don't you want to protect your family and the town now that your brother is gone?" he persisted.

"You know there's always my Goat-Chin father!" the raven haired teen tried explaining sitting down next to where the store owner was drinking tea. Fortunately, when Ichigo and Isshin told them everything, her and her twin actually accepted the information without any fights!

"Well your dad is still very busy with the clinic. You have to remember that Karin-chan." Urahara said playfully scolding.

Karin sighed, "Why do you want me to become a soul reaper so bad…?"

"**Substitute Soul Reaper!** And I don't really know, but maybe it's because I can tell that you want to be useful, but you don't want to show it. This is just like how you have been practicing to hide your reiatsu and you have almost succeeded." Urahara explained behind his fan.

"It's not like that…" Karin mumbled weakly. _We've been through this before… _Karin thought,_ Am I in denial? Maybe…Ugh!_"Ok, if I were to say yes, would I have to go through that process that Ichi-nii went through? Do I have to become a hollow?" Karin asked actually considering.

With a knowing glint in his eyes Urahara said from behind his fan, "…I'm afraid so, but on the bright side you'll have even more power!"

"Yeah, but wasn't Ichigo having problems with his inner hollow?" Karin said accusingly.

"Well…everybody's different Karin-chan, I'm sure that you'll take a different approach than your brother."

"Ha! I'm sure that will happen." Karin said mostly to herself.

After a few moment of silence Urahara asked, "Is there anything else that is bothering you, that you are afraid of?" he said with a concerned tone.

"Humph! I am not afraid of anything Urahara-san! I'm just merely taking precautions!" Karin said defensively.

"Oh, so you are admitting that you want to do it?" Urahara said pointing at her like a little boy winning a prize.

"Maybe…but you are right, I still want to protect everyone, but I just wanted to see if I could take a different way. Also, I don't know if I'll survive that hollow transformation thingy." Karin said looking off into space.

"Hollow transformation thingy…" Urahara repeated then laughed saying, "C'mon Karin-chan! This is a once in a life time opportunity!" In a more serious voice he said, "You are right though, I too don't precisely know if you will survive. We can take a few tests before to make sure." Now in a soft tone, "But know this: The Karin-chan I know will willingly risk her own life to save those that she loves around her, even if it means dieing. This is the perfect example of a way to show to everyone what you can truly do."

Thinking about this for a moment Karin realized that what this messed up store owner just said was all true. _God, I have no idea why I'm even considering this, but…I really do want to do this, I've just been trying to avoid this for a long time._ "Okay…" She sighed, "I'm doing this. Um, when is **this** going to happen?" Karin said all of a sudden nervous.

Urahara smiled, "Let's say in about two months. This way you can have more time to train and we can go through some of those tests. Don't look at me like that! You have to take the tests to make sure you don't die! Also, before you ask any questions I will say this, I will teach you a lesson or more a day, but only the basic part. All the rest you have to do on your own. Got it?" Urahara explained starting to stand.

"Hai. Yes, but when do we start?" Karin asked.

"How about right now?" he said scanning to see if anyone else was around. Thankfully for Urahara, no one was here except for him and her, _Yes! So no one will see her learn! _He thought. A few seconds later, it seemed that Urahara had overlooked his place and forgot about Yoruichi-san in cat form. The cat came up to both of them and stood in front of Karin where she was still sitting on the ground.

"Oi child! I will teach you along with Urahara to help you. There are some things that Urahara-san here can't teach as well as I can." And with that Yoruichi turned into her human form.

"Gosh Youruichi Sensei, when are you ever going to learn about self modesty?" Karin asked while trying move her hands in front of her eyes while Yoruichi just stood there nude.

Urahara and Yoruichi both chuckled and Yoruichi-san said, "You're just like your brother, but I must say, you are completely unique as well." She said with curiosity showing in her eyes as she started to put on some clothes that Urahara gave to her.

Karin just humphed and left the room. "Well I guess that I should go get her. Go wait downstairs until we come down." Said Urahara with a question in mind, _Why does Karin admire her brother so much, but when people say that they are the same, she gets all upset?_ He just shook his head and walked out the door in search of Karin.

**Karin's P.O.V**

As I started to run away from Urahara's store I asked myself- Why was I running? I stopped running for a second to find myself at the park. I went over to the swing sets and sat in one of them, then I started to swing. I was just sitting there thinking about why I always get so mad when people say that my brother and I are similar. Then I think again, sometimes I like it when people say we're alike… _Am I bipolar?_ I thought to myself as I laughed soundlessly.

All of a sudden I sensed a reiatsu coming near and classified it as Urahara. I sighed and continued swinging as I stared at the sky. Today was such a beautiful day. It was about lunch time where almost everyone was eating with their families. I sighed again as I thought about my own family, but was interrupted by someone standing right in front of me. "Karin do you want to talk?" Urahara asked with a concerned tone to his voice.

"…I don't know." It seemed that he was expecting my answer. Well I guess maybe I'm known for the girl that always hides her emotions.

* * *

Hey sorry this is my first time ever writing anything on fanfiction or really anything for that matter, so please review and give me tips and advice! Thanks!


	2. Girl Who Hides Her Emotions, Opens Up

**Fearless and Tearless**

Chapter 2

**Girl who hides her emotions, opens up**

* * *

Once Urahara found Karin on the swing sets, he found this sight very depressing for some reason. Karin was swinging with her head down and her hair hiding her face now that her hair was longer. He went up to Karin and asked, "Karin do you want to talk?"

"…I don't know," was how she responded. He was completely expecting that response because he was betting that everyone that knew Karin knows she always hides her true emotions.

By this revelation he hesitantly started, "…Karin, I've always been trying to make you become a shinigami, so I have no place to say this, but you don't have to do this."

She just sat there still swinging, no one able to see her face that was still behind her hair. "That's not what I'm up here about." Karin said emotionless. "I honestly don't even know why I ran off."

Urahara up until now was standing in front of Karin, but now went over to the other swing and sat down, but after a few moments of silence he turned to her saying, "Well you can start by telling me why you get so upset when people say that you and your brother are the same." He cautiously offered knowing that if he were too blunt, she would close up and be unwilling to talk about her true feelings.

"…I don't know," she said again, "…maybe it's because I don't want to be compared to him." She said with a little emotion leaking out. "I also hate that he hid everything form me and Yuzu." Five seconds later, "Did you know that even when I confronted Ichi-nii about him being a shinigami, he just told me I was crazy and that I had no idea what I was talking about." Karin said finally looking at Urahara with such a sad look that told him that she was hiding all of her feelings, but at the same time they were killing her. Also that Ichigo was one of the main causes of her pain. Urahara just looked at Karin when she told him this and stayed silent as if to let Karin continue talking, and that's what she did. "After that I truly believed him, I convinced myself that I was having delusions, but then I would still see hollows coming to me. Then I would see soul reapers! He would just keep saying that I was crazy. Maybe he was doing this so I didn't caught up in all this, but how could he still do that? He should've known me better! Just like he was, he was useless, but wanted to become stronger like I did and still do. He should've just told me!" Karin was saying softly, but with full of emotion now. Her eyes looking like they were full of moisture, but nothing was falling.

"I know was naïve and I still am, but he and even my dad after telling us about all the shinigami bussiness, they still acted like Yuzu and I were fragile and couldn't fight for ourselves." Again she stopped and started swinging even higher, but after maybe four minutes she stopped completely and looked at Urahara once more and said, "So maybe that's why I hate being like my brother. I despise some things that he has done and… I just hate him!" she almost yelled. After a few moments she regained her cool and smiled half heartidely, "Thanks Urahara-san. I'm sorry for making you listen to me."

"Nonsense Karin-chan." He smiled not even realizing himself what she could've possibly been feeling this whole time. He also understood her feelings and thought that how she was reacting was appropriate. "And you can always talk to me," he said in such a tone that Karin looked at him with respect. He was talking to her like an equal and she was thankful for that. "Now would you like to go back to the shop with me to get started?" Urahara asked.

Karin back to her usual self smiled, "Sure, let's go." With that they both got up from their swings and walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

I'm sorry this was so short, but I just wanted this chapter to be about Karin and her feelings. Thanks fo reading! And please review! I'll try to update everyday thanks again!


	3. Harsh Training Begins

**Fearless and Tearless**

Chapter 3

**The beginning of harsh training**

* * *

Once Urahara and Karin made it back to Urahara's shop they went to the basement to meet Yuroichi. Once they got down there Karin gasped in amazement, "Wow! Nice place you got down here!" Urahara and Yuroichi just chuckled at her response. "So…what exactly are we going to be working on?" Karin asked as she settled down on one of the boulders.

"Well we will start training on all the basics and then progressing even further into more advanced skills." Yuroichi-san said. "And I also don't take back what I said. There is some stuff that I will have to teach you that Urahara-san cannot. For example, I will have to teach you in hand-to-hand combat and agility."

"Where I will teach you how to use a sword and all that other stuff you need to survive, while Tessai-san here will teach you how to use kido." Right when he said that Tessai appeared almost out of thin air and stood in front of Karin and gave a small salute. Karin just nodded trying not to show that she had no idea what kido was, but Urahara found out by the slight confusion on her face. "Kido has something to do by directing your spiritual pressure into some form of what you humans could call magic." Karin smiled gratefully, but other than that kept her mouth shut.

"Ok your schedule will be, I hope you can remember this: Kido, Agility, Sword, Hand-to-hand, and conditioning. You will always come over at 12 p.m. right after lunch, or you can always eat here for free, but if you need to be somewhere else, just tell me and we can change the time. Also just tell everyone that you are working someplace. Thank the Lord it's summer! Ok, any questions?" Urahara said in a superior tone, which cause Yuroichi to kick him in the nose.

Then Yuroichi just laughed when Urahara had to go to the bathroom to stop his bleeding nose. "So Karin-chan, do you have any questions?" Yuroichi said once she stopped laughing.

"No ma'am, well only one- when do we start?" Karin asked starting to get off the boulder.

"Well, right now. I'll go upstairs while you and Tessai-san start your kido lesson." With that she turned around raised her hand in a form of good bye and went upstairs. Once she left, Karin turned around only to find Tessai staring at her with his glasses all in her face.

"Um…excuse me." Karin said while trying to hide her face from showing her annoyance.

"We will start by doing the easiest kido of all." Tessai said while moving away from her and sitting on the ground criss-cross style. After a few moments of Karin not joining him Tessai looked at her saying, "Are you going to join me?" He said like a robot and Karin sat down. "Alright now all you have to do is try to gather…" And the rest of the two hours go on like this.

* * *

After Karin was done with her kido lesson, all of her clothes were almost in pieces from putting too much reiatsu in it and causing the kido spell to blow up in her face. "Oh, Karin-chan what have you done to your clothes?" Urahara asked once he came back into the basement.

"I don't really feel like talking about it." Karin said in a depressing tone, because she couldn't even do a simple kido spell.

Yuroichi-san came in too and took one look at me and tossed me some new clothes. "Go get changed and once you're done we're gonna start some agility lessons!" She said in a drawl. Once Karin changed into some yoga pants and a tank that she was given, she was ready to start. "Ok! Let's start! Wait…" She noticed that Urahara and Tessai were still in the basement, so she kicked them out hollering, "Urahara! You can come down when my two hours are up with this child!" Looking back at Karin, who was all the way across the room, she shunpoed over to Karin.

"Wow! I've seen my brother do that once, but I have no idea how he does it." Karin said amazed.

"Well this is was we're going to be learning today. This is called shunpo. It's when you use your reiatsu to move faster." Yuroichi-san said. "Alright let's see you try. Just imagine trying to move extra fast by adding your reiatsu to your feet. It might be hard at…" she stopped that sentence because right then, Karin was already using shunpo all over the room. Yuroichi started to laugh. "Well it seems that you already got the hang of it. Now come back over here."

"Hai!" Karin said with a smile as she made her way back over.

"Ok, now we're going to race! First to that boulder all the way over there, ok? On the count of three…one…two…three… GO!" And they were off. No one including shinigami would be able to see them race. Karin was a natural and she was about to beat Yuroichi. They actually ended up tying. While both of them were panting, Yuroichi said while smiling, "Karin-san, you're a natural. I don't think I have to help you in speed." For the rest of the hour they just relaxed for the rest of the time until Urahara came in.

"What are you two doing just sitting down? Shouldn't you be practicing?" Urahara said with a face of confusion.

"Hey what are you doing down here? I still have one more hour!" Yuroichi said while standing up.

"Well I wasn't hearing any movement down here, so I came to check up on you guys only to find you resting!"

"Humph! Try versing Karin here in a race, to prove that I have everything under control!" Yuroichi said confidently while ushering Karin off the ground.

"Do I have to?" Karin complained.

"Yes! Don't you want to beat Urahara-san?" Yuroichi asked.

"Fine…but what about you Urahara-sama. Do you want to do this?" Karin said while walking over to Urahara.

"Doesn't matter with me, but I'm sorry Karin, you're going to lose!" Urahara said baiting her.

It worked because she starting giving him death glares that only the Kurosaki's could give and started to go back to the same place where she versed Yuroichi. "Okay, we go from here to that rock over there ok?" Karin asked while stretching.

"Yes ma'am!' He said teasingly.

She gave him one last glare before Yuroichi said go and they were off once more. The only different in this race was that Karin won by a long shot. "Hah! So much for beating me Urahara-sama!" She said with a smirk.

"My, my, I sure am impressed Karin-chan." Urahara said with respect. "Since Karin seems to have mastered this already, why don't we just add this hour to my sword fighting?" He said facing Yuroichi.

"Hmm…well, she does have it already…oh what the heck! Alright!" Yuroichi said reluctantly, and with that she shunpoed off back upstairs leaving Karin and Urahara to train.

"Well now then, I guess we'll start with you getting used to a sword. We'll just be using wooden swords for now." Urahara said walking over to a spot where Karin hadn't been paying attention to, and picked up a box and then came back over and set it down by Karin's feet. "Here ya go! Pick one out." Urahara said gesturing to the box. Karin just shrugged and picked up a sword.

"Now what am I supposed to do with this?" Karin asked holding the sword in such a wrongly fashion.

"Well for starters, you have to at least know how to hold it right!" Urahara said while going over to Karin to correct her hold and fix her stance. "There, now you actually look like you know what you're doing!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it! I've never done this type of thing; will you give me a break?" Karin said frowning.

He just chuckled and got a sword for himself and took a stance. "Now then, try blocking my attacks and I'll fix your mistakes afterwards. Ok, let's go." Urahara swung at Karin and she blocked it surprising him and Karin. He put on a proud grin and continued to lunge and attack. By the time that they were done with the first hour, Urahara wasn't able to land one hit on Karin. "I must say I am impressed once again Karin-chan. Are you sure you never learned?"

"Yes I'm sure!" She said with a grin now plastered on her face from satisfaction.

"Well, you're a natural in this too! Ok, now let's try you attacking and me blocking." He said getting back into his stance.

Karin got into her stance and realized that she had no idea once again what to do. Then she recalled all of the times that Urahara swung at her and tried to copy that. She did an exact match of him and hit him on the arm. "Karin! How did you do that?" He asked with wonder.

"I just tried to mimic you." Karin asked not getting why he was in such wonder.

He chuckled and said, "You look rather confused right now." He said with one last laugh, "The reason I'm astonished is because what I did on you and what you just did right now was a technique I learned long ago and it took me about ten (10) years to perfect that one move."

Now it was Karin's turn to look astonished, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am…oh well, let's continue." And with that said, they continued like that for the rest of the two hours with Karin trying to figure out what to do, while at the same time amazing Urahara.

* * *

Urahara and Karin finished with amazing results. While Yuroichi was coming back in with a sandwich halfway in her mouth, half of it fell out because she was in shock on what she was seeing. Urahara and Karin were going full out everywhere, in the air, to the left, right, just all around the room. They were pushing each other into rocks and blood was being spurted out, and they were doing this with only mere wooden swords! At once when Yuroichi was standing there for about three minutes, Urahara looked over to her and waved. Karin took that opportunity and hit him right on his head full force with a WACK! He went crashing down onto a rock. Yuroichi winced at this and shunpoed over to him. "What the heck is going on here?" Yuroichi asked still in shock.

"Well it seems that Karin is the best swordsman I've ever seen! She's even better than me!" At that, Yuroichi took a closer look at Urahara and saw that his clothes were all battered up and he had blood everywhere, proving that this was not an amateurs fight. He had a bloody lip, bruised cheek, and on his right eye a black eye was already forming. Then she looked at Karin who was making her way over to them and all that was wrong with her was battered clothes, some bruises on her arm and legs, and bloody lip.

"Holy cow! What the hell have you guys been doing?" She said still having no idea what happened. When no one answered she finally registered what Urahara said, "… Hmm…. Well Karin-chan! You've done an amazing job!" She said forgetting about Urahara whom she was holding in her lap now he fell on the ground with a **humph**! "How did you do it? Can you do it on me? … On second thought, never mind. If you can do **that**," she said while pointing at Urahara, "I'd rather not, but all the while I give you my congratulations!"

"Thank you Yuroichi Sensei!" She said while she bowed.

"Um… excuse me! I hate to break this nice congratulation thing, but CAN SOMEONE HELP ME UP?" yelled an Urahara that everyone forgot about.

"Oops! Sorry!" Yuroichi said while laughing and both she and Karin helped pull Urahara into a sitting position. "I can't believe that you got owned by a little girl!" Yuroichi said still laughing.

"Well, I would love to see you laugh when you get beat up by her!" Urahara said while trying to fix his hat that was practically torn into pieces.

"When would she beat me? I don't teach sword!" Yuroichi asked.

"Well while Karin over there, and I were fighting she showed a lot of promise in fighting in hand-to-hand." Urahara said looking at Karin while he did.

"I did?" Karin asked.

He chuckled and then winced from his wounds and said, "I'll leave you two to train while I get these wounds tended to." He said when Tessai appeared out of nowhere again and picked Urahara up and left without a word.

"How does he do that?" Karin asked. Yuroichi laughed, but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay! Right now it's about 8:00 p.m. what about after this you can have some snacks and a break ok? You've been going at it for about eight hours straight! You should be tired!"

Now just thinking about it, Karin realized that she was exhausted. "Hai!"

"Alright let's get started! First show me your punch." Yuroichi instructed while she stuck out two of her hands outward extending her arms with just a little bend and putting her hands flat almost like saying 'Stop'. "Hit me."

"Hai," and she started to punch. She was actually used to punching because she always had to deal with her dad extra because her sister would never hurt anyone even a fly, so she got double the trouble.

"Good! You can stop. You have very good technique! Where did you learn to fight?"

"Oh I picked it up along the way…" Karin said while rolling her eyes. Then they moved on to the kicks with better results and then they started to full out fight having almost the same outcome as with her sword fighting.

* * *

It was 10 by the time that they were done and Karin looked like she was about to wipeout any second. Urahara saw this when he came back in with a compressor on his head to keep any swelling down, and told her to sit down immediately and take a 20 minute break.

"Hai." She said wearily and sank to the floor, and thankfully she was leaning to a rock earlier so when she slid down, she had a back rest. While she drifted off Yuroichi and Urahara had a conversation.

"Karin is doing a fabulous job, but are you sure that we should continue this?" Yuroichi asked with concern.

"Yes, she wants this too, remember that. Also she has so much potential that she should be able to surpass even her brother, and be the best shinigami in history. I know that it sounds crazy, but it's true." Urahara said confidently.

"It is true, I know. I trained with her too remember?"

"For some reason though, she seems to have something about her that has just way too much power yet to be revealed…do you feel it too?" Urahara asked peering down at Karin.

"You've felt that too? Yeah, it's like…well just like how you just said it." They quarreled for a little while about this until Yuroichi sighed and said, "Well wake her up, 20 minutes has gone by."

"Hai…KARIN!" Urahara yelled in Karin's face.

"What the heck?" Yuroichi asked while smacking his uninjured arm and at the same time that Karin kicked him in the face while still sleeping and both of them looked at each other. "Try again."

"KARIN!" He said 10 times louder. This time she did wake up. "What!" She said startled so much that she was already standing up.

"Calm down! It's okay, but your 20 minutes is already up." Yuroichi said.

"Oh, okay." Karin said still half asleep. Then Urahara came up behind her with a bucket filled of freezing water with even some ice cubes inside and dumped it on her. "AHHHHHHH!" Karin yelled. "What the fuck was that for?" Karin asked turning around to face the doomed person with the death glare that only Karin Kurosaki could make.

"I only did it to wake you up! You'll need to be awake for this conditioning." Urahara said defensively.

Upon hearing those words Karin stopped looking at him and peered around the place. Her eyes widened when she saw an obstacle course laid out before her eyes. "What's this?" She asked.

"Well you see, this here is an obstacle course." Urahara said. That deserved him a whack on the head by both of them.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Karin said. "I meant what am I supposed to do on it."

"Well you see, with Urahara calculations and my traction, we set up an obstacle course that'll probably take one (1) hour and thirty (30) minutes…"She just kept explaining and eventually Karin did it taking precisely that time, except a tad bit slower because of her soaking clothes.

After she was done she was told by Urahara that hid behind his fan to do 500 push-ups, 100 straight lemons, and 300 pull-ups using a bar on the obstacle course. When she heard this her eyes widened and she almost started to cry, but she sucked it up and did it. After she finally finished her last pull-up Yuroichi said with a wicked grin, "Welcome to the hardest training you've ever been to."

Once she was done and walking on her way home Karin muttered under her breath, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Sorry this was long, but probably crappy because I had no idea what to do for this scene, but please still review thanks!


	4. Do You Care If You Die?

**Fearless and Tearless**

Chapter 4

**Do You Care if You Die?**

* * *

**Karin's P.O.V**

For two weeks of training has been the usual, but I always have to make sure no one follows me, I've gotten pretty good at sensing other's reiatsu even when they try to hide it, and I still thank the Lord that it's summer. Also I've gotten the hang of Kido! Well…actually I had to try like five times as hard to get the hang of it…but, I still got it! So, two weeks after the training started I woke up at 9:02 a.m. and went downstairs. Once I reached the kitchen for breakfast, memories of the night that I returned from my first day of training swam back to me like a punch to the head.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_ Once I got home a little time passed midnight, I had no idea what to do because I never got home this late, but when I stepped into the living room, I realized that I didn't have to worry about what to do. I saw Yuzu lying on the couch with dried tear tracks on her face, and then I saw Ichi-nii and my dad, sitting on the sides of Yuzu where she slept, both fully awake and highly alert. When I closed the door Goat-chin and Ichi-nii rose to their feet and both of them started yelling at me at once. "Where have you been? Why are you back so late?" Ichi yelled like a parent getting ready to lecture a child when they do something wrong._

_ "Ooh, you had me so worried! Come give me a hug Karin-chan!" Otou-san shouted like a kid that found his teddy bear, while holding his arms out like he was actually expecting me to run and jump in his arms._

_ Ichi-nii looked like he wanted to punch him. "Shut up Dad! Where have you been Karin?" Ichigo said now speaking for both of them._

_ "Um…I was out practicing soccer." I said glad that I didn't stutter._

_ "Practicing soccer at midnight?"_

_ "Yes…" I said slowly, with a good idea of where this was headed and not liking it one bit._

_ "Do you know that you had us all worried sick?" Ichi-nii said now walking towards where I stood frozen to the spot. "Look at Yuzu! She was crying thinking that something bad happened to you! We were about to call the police_ _to go look for you!"_

_ "Hey! It's not my fault that Yuzu doesn't trust me enough to handle myself! She should know that by now! And don't talk to me about calling the police! While you were in high school you were out until like 4 in the morning or didn't come back home for even weeks without telling us where you went! So you have __NO__ right to scold me about this!" I yelled at my brother._

_ "I thought that we already went through this! I had to destroy hollows…" his voice trailing off, then he snapped back to attention and asked, "Wait are you?" He asked wide eyed._

_ "What? NO! And even if I did, what's so wrong about __**me **__killing hollows?" I asked as I poked Ichi-nii in the chest._

_ "…Well…" He seemed lost for words._

_ "Hmph! Well I'm going now!" Then I went to my room. Yuzu and I finally got separate rooms when Ichi-nii left for "college". I got his room and Yuzu kept our old room, and when Ichi-nii comes home he gets the couch. _

_ When I made it to my room I flopped down on my bed and didn't get a second of sleep at all._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I shook my head trying to push the memories away while I sat down for breakfast. "Good morning Karin-chan!" Yuzu said enthusiastically. It seemed when she found out I came home she was just grateful that I came home at all.

I just grunted a, "Morn," and sat down at the dinner table where all the food was all ready. Yuzu and I were the first ones at the table so we sat down and waited for the rest of the family to arrive. Not even twenty seconds until we sat down that we heard the crashing and yelling that Ichi-nii and Goat-chin were making. Yuzu got up quickly while sighing and went to the living room to tell them to stop. I just sat down rolling my eyes and slouching in my chair.

Finally they came back in when Yuzu used that sweet smile and said quietly, "The food is ready. Please sit down." For some reason when she does that she sends off bad vibes and makes everyone reconsider if Yuzu is really the sweet Kurosaki.

They came in while shooting glares at each other and Yuzu trailing behind with a smile. Goat-chin came to the table and when he saw me he stared holding out his arms again saying, "Come give daddy a hug!" and when he came close enough I just punched him, and without even knowing it myself until I did it, I gathered spiritual preassure to my fist and hit him. I found out what I did because he went flying into the wall and made a huge dent.

"Oops…" I said trying to hide my surprise. I was also praying that my brother couldn't tell. Thank God he didn't! I forgot that he was terrible at detecting spiritual pressure, but he still gave me a really weird look that I just ignored. Yuzu got up from the table again to help my victim, while I just sat back and smirked.

"Karin my darling! What have you done?" My dad yelled, but by the glint in his eyes, I could tell that he already knew and so I ignored him.

"Karin-chan what did you do?" Yuzu cried in hysterics. I just shrugged and Ichi-nii and I started to eat. After I finished, I left without saying a word and went to Urahara's.

* * *

**Urahara's Shoten**

I made it to Urahara's in no time by using flash step, but myself and everyone else was slightly surprised that I could use flash step in a human body and I still haven't become a shinigami. Once I arrived I received shocking news. "Hello Karin-chan! We are going straight to the test for you to become a shinigami!"

"What? I thought that I still had plenty of time!" I yelled.

"Well, you see here Karin-chan. I decided that this is not fair considering that your brother had no training at all, so…" Urahara trailed off while hiding his face behind that stupid fan of his.

"Okay…" I said not even bothering to put up a fight because honestly I want to become a soul reaper as soon as possible!

"Really? You're not going to complain?" Urahara said actually showing that he was surprised. I just shrugged and went down to his basement completely ignoring him. At the bottom, I saw Yuroichi at the other end and flash stepped to her.

"Why, hello Karin-chan! Did Urahara explain to you what we're doing today?" The feline lady asked.

"Yup! I guess this means that I'll be half-dead from now on if I pass right?" I asked trying to make a joke out of my current situation. Yuroichi laughed, but didn't say anything. I raised my eyebrow, but didn't bring up the subject again about it.

A clap startled me and I turned to the source of the noise. "Okay! Let's start!" Urahara said without his fan in hand.

"Um… I'm sorry, but could I come back in like two hours?" I asked deep in thought.

"Why Karin-chan, are you backing out?" He said with a challenging tone.

"Are you serious? Who do you think I am? I'm a Kurosaki and we don't back out of anything!" Then I added as an afterthought, "Even when we know that what we are doing is stupid to start with…" I trailed off. "But still!" I said angrily.

"My, my, someone's a bit touchy today! Tsk, Tsk. I guess I could let you have some time. Okay, come back in two hours precisely to take the test. Bye, bye now!" and with that Urahara left.

"Can I ask why you want to leave?" Yuroichi asked.

"Um… I'll tell you when I come back ok? Cya Yuroichi-sensei!" I turned on my heel and left.

* * *

**Graveyard**

"Hi mom, I just wanted to say hi to you because I can't go with the rest of the family this time to see you later on." _Yup, the perfect thing to make my day better! Oh boy! My mom's death date, July 17…_

"I miss you a lot mom… Even though people say that I don't really remember you at all, well I actually remember you more than some might think, but I still don't really remember you that much." I sighed and walked over and sat down right in front of her grave. "Oh yeah! I'm…" I closed my eyes and tried to detect anyone near me. When the coast was clear I said, "I'm gonna become a shinigami! Just like dad and Ichigo! The only person that can't become one is Yuzu, because she doesn't have enough spiritual energy…" I sighed again. "I feel a little bad mom. I'll become a shinigami…wait, if I survive, and then Yuzu will be the only complete human. I don't know how bad I'm supposed to feel." I looked up at the sky and I smiled sadly. "I don't know if I should tell everyone that I'm becoming a shinigami. For some reason I think that Goat-chin knows about my training somehow and I know exactly how Ichi-nii is going to take it. Ugh! What should I do? Then, if Yuzu know she'll feel bad and be the only one out of the loop. Grr!" I stopped talking and fell on my back next to the tombstone. I propped myself up onto my left elbow so I was facing my mom.

"I'm pretty pathetic. I have all the things that any other kid would dream of having: a home, a family that loves me, and more than I could have ever asked for. So, then why do I feel like I'm dying inside? I feel like that…I don't know, sometimes Ichi-nii gets all the attention from everyone. I don't care about that, actually I like it better because the attention it off me, but for some reason when I hear about all that he's accomplished I feel like a loner. Sometimes my heart hurts sometimes physically from the sadness, but I don't know why I'm sad…this is so confusing. Well, I think my two hours are almost up mom!" I stood up and put my hand on the tombstone, said sorry for not being able to come later, said a little prayer, and turned to leave.

Now I'm on my way back to Urahara's. _Do I want to say bye to anyone specifically if I end up dying? _I ask myself. I ponder on that for a few seconds and just shrug it off. _I'm good._ Now that, that thought came up I realized something very important- I don't care if I die. I know that it sounds terrible, but it's true. I mean I'm not saying I'll kill myself on purpose! I'm saying that I'm not one of those people that are dying and they say that they still want to do some things. I'm content with my life and if I die, I die. I have no say. I don't care if I pass this soul reaper test. I could become a hollow and die_. I'm pretty sure everyone around me will get over it eventually if I die,_ I thought, I_ don't even know what I'm saying anymore… Will people care if I die?_

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that before I knew it I was in front on Urahara Shoten. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

* * *

Sorry took me so long I changed computers and my new computer didn't have word or anything so yeah…


	5. Let's Do This Thing!

Fearless and Tearless

Chapter 5

Let's Do This Thing!

* * *

_ I was so caught up in my thoughts that before I knew it I was in front of Urahara Shoten. I took a deep breath and stepped inside._

* * *

Karin's POV

Once I got inside of Urahara's place, I headed straight to go downstairs. I jumped and ignored the ladder all the way down until I reached the basement. "I see that you are back Karin-chan, why don't we get started?" Urahara said as he appeared out of nowhere. All I did was nod and followed him to where he was leading me- the center of the basement.

"Alright! This is going to go exactly like Ichigo's test. There'll be three parts! Unlike Ichigo though, I'll let you decide whom you want to verse first, Jinta or Ururu?"

I thought about this and then asked, "Who's stronger?"

"Don't tell, but in my opinion: Ururu." Urahara said really loud for someone that wants to keep what he just said a secret. I just rolled my eyes.

"Then I want to verse Ururu." I already knew that Ururu was stronger from fighting along side both Ururu and Jinta, but I wanted Urahara's opinion too.

"Good choice! Now then, URURU COME DOWN HERE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. In a flash Ururu was right in front of me. She bowed slightly and I quirked my eyebrow. "Alright then! Ururu get your gear on! Oh, and Karin you might want to too." Normally I would argue, but since I was against Ururu here, I knew that I would need some protection on. "Ready?" We both nodded, "Ok! Ready, set…G…WAIT! Urahara yelled.

"What is it?" I said annoyed.

"Oh, here," when he said that he put the butt of his cane to my forehead and I feel out of my human body.

"Could've given me a heads up." I mumbled and Urahara just hid behind his fan that just magically appeared out of thin air.

"Ok, now I'm ready… Ready, Set…GO!" As he said that he jumped away to avoid getting caught in the fight.

"I'm sorry Karin-chan if I hurt you…" Ururu said in a quiet voice. I just smiled at her and then Ururu striked. She came at me with speed that the eye can't see and tried to punch me in the gut. Just a milli-second before she could totally annihilate me, I jumped back using flash step. I shot a hakudo spell at her, but I missed because she fled and in lightning speed, she was in front of me and punched me in the face. I went flying and hit a boulder. Now I was really thankful for the protection. My face had blood flowing down my face, but at the moment I didn't care. Ururu came flying towards me again, but this time I was going to use the boulder that I smacked against to my advantage. I jumped over the boulder and Ururu went straight into the rock. I came back to the other side and picked up Ururu and punched her lightly in her gut.

"I'm done Urahara! All I had to do was land a punch on her and I did!" I shouted hoping that I did not need to harm the girl further.

"Well Karin-chan! Nice use of your surroundings!" Urahara said. I sighed a breath of relief. "Oh don't think that you're done yet!" he said with a sadistic smile. "It's only the beginning…" he said under his breath. "Jinta! Get the hole ready!"

Right when he said that a hole appeared out of nowhere. Jinta pushed me in it and from practice I landed on my feet instead of falling straight on my butt. I already knew what I was going to have to do to survive, so I didn't ask any questions. "One question before we start Karin-chan." Urahara appeared above me. "Do you care if you die?"

I almost laughed to myself! I mean I just asked that same question to myself before I got here, but when I heard Urahara say it… it seemed different. I reconsidered my answer and answered with a question, "Do you?" I asked trying to seem cocky, but I truly wanted to know.

"Hah…well, yes I do, because there are many things that I still would like to do…" he said, "And you?"

"You said one question…" I said with a smirk. Urahara gasped and started fretting over about how he just got outsmarted by a little girl. "I will tell you though," this stopped him from fighting with himself, "No…honestly I don't really care if I die. I'm content with dying…but…nevermind." I stuttered hoping I didn't tell too much.

Urahara raised an eyebrow, but let me pass this time which is very rare and said to start, and with that he left. "Better get started…" I muttered to myself.

* * *

Reader's POV

Urahara strode down the hall to his room and sat down with a tea that Tessai prepared for him. While he was drinking, Urahara got to thinking about what Karin was and what she was about to say. _It's kind of sad that she doesn't care that might die. Now that I think about it…what type of teenager doesn't care if they die?"_ With that thought his face lit up into a smirk that meant that he found a new…let's say…toy. After a moment, he looked liked he was serious for once. _What made her not care, or rather what didn't happen for her not to care about life? Damn it! I want her to tell me more!_ Urahara thought as Yuroichi came in. She was in her human form this time and she arrogantly strided into the room and sat next to Urahara.

"Whatcha doing?" The cat-like lady asked?

"Just contemplating about what Karin just told me." Urahara stated.

"What'd she say?" Yuroichi asked genuinely curious because not many things interested Urahara to this point.

"She said that she doesn't care about dying… she was about to say something else, but she stopped." He said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you push her to tell you? You could've done that easily!" Yuroichi said now confused.

"Well I respect her privacy, just like anyone else's." Urahara said while looking away from the woman beside him because he knew that he was lying.

"HA! You respecting privacy? Since when?!" She said while laughing.

"I do sometimes!" Urahara defended and they just bickered on and on and on…

* * *

Karin's POV

At the Same Time…

"Alright…all I have to do is get out of here… I can do that! I think…" I said not sure of how to do this. I studied my surroundings and I figured by the way that the hole was really deep and smooth; there was no way to climb it. I then decided to sit down. I stared at my chain of fate for the first time to see that weird mouths were eating my chain. It was then that I realized that it was harder to breath and run in my soul and it was then that I wondered how I beat Ururu, by jogging around in the hole, partly just to do something, and then I sat down again. I then recollected everything about zanpakutous that I knew of and tried to piece together all the information I knew. Well for one I knew that zanpakutous had different powers and that soul reapers could communicate with them too.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "All I have to do is try to contact mine! That is if I have one…" I said unsure now. I just shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes. _Concentrate Karin!_ I scolded myself.

I couldn't come off with nothing and so I just decided to go to sleep. I woke up this time to a place that looked like it had been through hell and survived, but then at the same time it looked strangely magnificent. _Wow!_ I thought. I stared across the field that looked like it had been burnt to the trees that looked dark and haunted with some snow on it. I couldn't comprehend how a place could have ice and fire at the same time. Then the sky! It looked so magical, but also, very inappropriate for the landscape below it. _Doesn't matter! _

Right when I had that thought a voice came out of nowhere. _Awh Karin! I've waited so long! _The voice said. The voice sounded peaceful, but at the same time you could here the superior tone in it. "Awesome!" I said purely astonished for once.

_Can you find me Karin?_ The voice asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and went looking to the keeper of the voice.

_Alright Karin, just focus on the strings…_ I saw the spiritual string that I thought was right decided to follow it down until I saw what I was looking for.

* * *

Reader's POV

Urahara and Yuroichi stopped arguing and both went to see Karin. When they got to the hole they found the girl asleep with her chain more than half way off. "Jinta how long had she been asleep?" Urahara asked.

"Um…well this is really unusual, but already two days." Jinta said with a concerned expression.

"Really? She's been asleep since the first day?" Yuroichi asked.

"Yup…"

"Hmm…" Urahara made a noise, which made the other two face the hole. The chain of fate was about to be gone forever.

"Not good," was all Urahara said.

* * *

Karin's POV

A women with long black hair, onyx eyes, amazing body, was wearing black tight pants and a white shirt with a black fitting blazer on top, black boots to match the outfit, and a pair of black wings. Overall- Gorgeous.

Even though that I was in shock and stuff, something was really bothering me and I just blurted it out, "Are you evil?" I then looked away and had a faint blush on my face. To my surprise, the lady laughed and the sound was like wedding bells ringing. So full of joy and life, it was good to here something like that after such a life I've had.

"No, no! My wings are probably where you got that from right? Well, my wings change color based on you." The women said.

"On me?" I asked confused.

"Yes… you see here, I'm your zanpakutou." She said with a smile.

"Really?" when she nodded I continued, "Could you tell me your name please?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

" Well… first you must know that I am The Angel of Darkness and Fire." She stopped talking to see my reaction. All I did was tilt my head to the side and smile. She continued, "I'm surprised by your reaction! Most people would run screaming or think it was a joke."

"Well I'm not like most people!" I said proudly.

The Angel of Darkness and Fire laughed, "I know. I know all too well. So anyway, what I want you to understand is that I am one thing, but my name is completely opposite from my title, but there is still a connection. Give a good guess to something close to my name and I'll tell you!"

"Ugh! Guessing games! C'mon!" When I received the eye I backed off and said, " I mean yay! Guessing games!" I said with fake enthusiasm. The angel smiled and let me have some room to think by disappearing.

_Ok! Complete opposite from her title, which is the Angel of Darkness and Fire. So, what's the opposite of Darkness? Light of course! What about Fire? Water duh! … but a name can't be both… so what can it be? Ah! So much thinking! Anymore of this and my brain will explode! _ I scowled at the thought of that and shook her head to get rid of the image.

_Well, water and light…? What are those together? _I must've taken a long time to think because the angel came back and asked for my answer. "Well?" She looked at me in expectation.

I was thinking over all that I just had in my brain and gave my guess. "Well the opposite of you title is water and light, so then put that together and what is it? My guess is snow or ice because both are made by water and they both come in the darkest of times like Winter, but they shine brightly when gets touched by light." I say with confidence.

The angel just looks at me for a second before breaking into a huge grin that could blind the unfortunate ones. "You're right! Well the snow part and such! Okay! I will now tell you my name is…"

"Seriously? Nice name!" Karin said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you!"

"So…I know what a zanpakutou spirit is and all, but can you explain in your own words exactly what you are please?" I asked really wanting to know.

She laughed that amazing laugh again and answered, "Well you see…how to explain this. I'll just start from the beginning. I've been with you since the day you were born. I just stay here in this place, which is my…home, and I wait until you are ready for me to awaken. Usually we don't come out yet, but apparently it seems that you Kurosaki's are an exception." She said with a giggle. "Sometimes we spirits don't come out at all if the person is just not right to have the zanpakutou." She said that part with a sigh.

"Anyway, we know everything about the person that we are with. We get to pick the person that we want to be with. So by living inside our person's inner conscience we are able to see everything that happens in your life." She then looked me in the eye and when she found out that I was still waiting patiently for more, she sighed. "I'll tell you more when you're not busy ok?"

"Alright!" I said even though I wanted to hear more.

I then felt like I was being ripped out of my soul and being crushed. "Oh no, Karin! Your chain of fate has broken and you are turning into a hollow! Hurry back and force yourself to change back." My zanpakutou said in a rush. "Until next time Master." Suddenly I was back to Urahara's hole and I was changing and fast. _No! _I thought. _C'mon Karin fight back! I can do it!_

* * *

Reader's POV

Urahara, Yuroichi, and Jinta backed away from the hole because Karin was starting to change into a hollow. "Oh no!" Yuroichi said wide-eyed.

"I don't know if she can do this…" Jinta said in shock to see his friend/rival turning into a hollow.

"Well her brother did it, then so can she." Urahara spoke confidently. Both Yuroichi and Jinta looked to Urahara in surprise. He never was like this before. Neither could ask a question because at that moment Karin jumped out of the hole and she was almost done changing into a hollow. She roared and began to shoot ceros everywhere. Yuroichi was about to go and slay Karin, even though she didn't want to, but Urahara stopped her with his arm and said, "Wait."

"Kisuke! Are you mad? I don't want her to die either, but if she stays like this she'll destroy everyone!" Yuroichi said frantically while trying to pass Urahara.

"Wait and look." Urahara said more harshly and Yuroichi looked at Karin. Karin was holding her mask looking like she was in agony and while trying to rip off the mask.

"COME ON!" Karin yelled. "GET OFF!" She yelled even louder. "UGH!" and with one final tug, the mask dropped and crumbled to pieces and Karin fell to her knees. Everyone was silent. Finally Karin just shook her head and stood up with her eyes closed. She took a huge breath and let it out. She opened her eyes and she smiled. While she was in the hole you could tell something happened. In her eyes now, there was determination that wasn't there before and also it seemed she grew up a little. "I did it." Karin simply stated.

"Ah!" Urahara started clapping. "I always had faith in you Karin-chan. Now then moving one! Now you have to verse me!" he said enthusiasm. _Oh great!_ Karin thought. _I've already versed him multiple times! He knows all of my tricks…well most anyway. _

_ "_Can I have a ten minute break please?" Karin asked.

"Why Karin! Ichigo went straight from the last challenge to this one right away!" Urahara said comparing Karin to Ichigo.

"Don't even go there." Karin said in a low deathly threating tone. "Besides, you didn't see Ichigo's moves ahead of time like me have you?" When he shook his head I said, "I didn't think so! Well then, bye!" and she headed upstairs before Urahara could protest.

* * *

Karin's POV

While I just stepped outside and into the yard of Urahara's house, I finally noticed the sword I had on my waist. It seemed like it was already in shikai mode. I learned all about zanpakutous from Urahara and he told me about the different levels of swords and I guess that I already achieved shikai.

The sword was about 3 feet long and about 3 inches wide. It was black, but when you really looked at it, you could see fire from within. The grip was rapped in white cloth and the guard wrapped around the place where I'm supposed to put my hand and it made a very interesting design. At the butt of the sword there was something there, but I couldn't take it out. The scabbard, or sheath, was made of red leather with black rhinestones on it with again, some interesting designs.

_Hm…not really what I had in mind, but now that I think about it, I've never tried to picture what my zanpakutou would be, but this actually looks pretty awesome, so oh well. _I thought merrily.

_I better try and come up with something quick to use against Urahara…_I thought, knowing that at least two minutes had already passed.

_Calm down Karin, remember, he hasn't seen our shikai yet! _My zanpakutou said reassuringly.

_You're right! Thanks…now just breathe and we'll do this together right? _

I asked in my mind.

_Of course! Always together and we'll get through anything._

* * *

Reader's POV

Urahara, Yuroichi, and Jinta were all waiting for Karin to finish her break and when ten minutes passed, Karin came back down with a little more confident face then when she left. Then second that she touched the floor Urahara started to talk behind his fan, "Alright Karin-chan! Now that you are ready you will now verse me. Except that instead of having to only hit my hat off like your brother, you'll have to land a scratch on me." Urahara said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"At the same time I will properly tell you the names of anything you learned…and I will not explain any further until we begin. Ok! One…two…Go!" Urahara said and lunged for Karin.

"Hey what about two!" Karin yelled at the shopkeeper, but still managed to dodge.

* * *

Karin's POV

_I've just been dodging his stupid cane for about 3 minutes! _I thought, annoyed with myself.

_Just wait for the slight opening Karin, you can do it._

_ …Thanks, but I'm going to need a little luck…like…right now!_ I thought as I saw an opening and made to hit Urahara with hand-to-hand combat.

"Ah! Finally! Now then what you are _attempting _to do to me is hakuda." Urahara said while easily dodging me.

"Hakuda? Does that mean like hand-to-hand combat in shinigami language?" I presumed.

Urahara laughed. "Actually yes it- OOF!"

I finally was able to land a punch to his gut, which sent him flying to a boulder. It seemed though that right before he was about to hit the boulder, he used a bakudo spell to keep him safe. "Damn it…"

"Now, now, Karin-chan. No need for bad language." Urahara said with a maniac smile.

"Shut up!" I said grumpily. Then I shunpoed over to Urahara with lightning speed that mirrored Yuroichi's shunpoe. I tried to use hakuda on him again, but he shunpoed away.

"And this, my friend, is hoho." Urahara said again in a lecturing tone.

"Hoho is shunpoe?" I asked.

"Well, you can do more than just shunpoe, but I think that Yuroichi will help you with that. Now maybe you should focus more on me, because it looks like you haven't even managed to put a scratch on me which is pretty sad…" he was trying to rile me up which was working.

_Karin, please don't listen to him! Use me already!_

_Not yet, I want to see how long I'll last_. I replied_, _but it seemed that I calmed down a bit.

"Bakudo #1, Sai!" I said clearly. Immediately Urahara's arms were locked behind his back. It barely lasted a minute when Urahara broke free.

He sighed and said, "Well it seems that you already know kido… so zanjutsu!" When he said that he took out his sword from his cane and we began sparring.

_So, zanjutsu is sword fighting right? _I asked my zanpakutou.

_Correct master__, _she replied.

_Please cut the crap with that! Just Karin, ok? _I asked almost desperately.

My zanpakutou just laughed, but I could feel her nod and that made me smile. I tried to hide it though, when Urahara looked at me strangely. "Ah! This is taking forever!" I exclaimed when I had to crouch in order to avoid being cut into two. "I could care less… Destroy everything in your path, Miyuki!" I yelled the last part out. My sword started to glow like a blackish purple/blue. _I was right, we're already in shikai mode._

_Yup! _Miyuki said. I swung my sword at Urahara, but I was many feet away from him. The sword produced something like a whip connected to the sword, or the sword was elongated. It was made longer about 20 feet. You could tell that it was made of fire and sort of this shadow/ darkness thing was surrounding the fire. Then the part that I couldn't take out, of the sword, came out. From the butt of the sword, another whip/sword came out, but this time it was made of snow and it seemed I could push it back in the sword or take it out with just my mind.

I smiled as Urahara stared at me with wide eyes.

"Let's do this thing!"

_Let's do this thing!_

* * *

Sorry took so long, and sorry if this chapter was boring, I'll try to make it up with an awesome fighting scene! Also, can you guys still tell me if you still want Toshirou to come in? And sorry for any mistakes! Bye!


	6. Note

Sorry if you were expecting another update, but I just want to know if you readers want me to redo the last chapter almost completely. I would do this because; one of reviews that I read about the fifth chapter gave some really helpful advice. I'll change it, but I don't really want to if I don't have to, so please review about this to let me know!

P.s. Please read the last review on the fifth chapter and see for yourself about the stuff that I should add or might of messed up on. Also thanks for the person that gave the advice. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Fearless and Tearless

Chapter 6

…

Basement

* * *

"Let's do this thing!"

_Let's do this thing!_ Miyuki and I said at the same time. I smirked mischievously. I took one step forward and tripped.

"Damnit!" I said as I fell on my face. "Stupid rock." I mumbled.

I heard my zanpakutou sigh. _Nice going Karin. You just ruined the whole badass mood thing. _

I was about to respond when I heard Urahara laughing. "Haha… Karin-chan!"

"Shut up you old man!" I growled as I stood up and swung my sword still many feet away from him. Urahara stopped laughing and dodged. I missed Urahara and ended up hitting a boulder, which burst into flames, which looked exactly like the fire on my sword. Seconds later there was nothing left and I was staring at it in awe.

_Karin you don't have to flippin daydream! _I sighed and focused back on Urahara. He was still standing where I left him. I charged at him. He had to back up to avoid being hit, but wasn't quick enough. The tip of my sword grazed his kimono and the small fire that touched it began to make its way to burn the whole thing. Urahara's eyes opened and he took off his kimono and threw it on the floor to avoid being burned with it.

"My, my Karin-chan. You are progressing at an unbelievable speed, but you still can't land a hit on me." He said while shunpoing past me. I clenched my fist and went after him. I shunpoed around him creating a circle of fire with him in the middle of it. Then I accidentally went into it too. It took me awhile to figure out what I just did.

"Dang it!" I screamed. "I'm so stupid."

"At least you admitted it. After this I think we should work on how you adapt to changes during fights and not… let's just say that you're stupid." He said with a glint in his eye.

I squinted my eyes at him. _Maybe you should try the other side of me._

_What's that? _

_Just look._

I turned my sword over to find the butt of the sword and that was when I remembered. _Oh yeah! Thanks! _Right now the whip was inside, so brought it out. Now my sword looked like a staff. Before I had time to figure out what to do, Urahara came at me. I had to step to the side to avoid being hit by his sword, but I ended up touching my flames. I squeezed my eyes shut expecting the burning pain, but instead I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in the flames without getting burned to crisps.

"Interesting…" Urahara murmured. I turned back to him and swung my sword with the fire side with no hesitation. I hit his hat, which got knocked off out of his head. I switched to my other side of the sword, but instead of lunging at him I threw it like a chain.

It wrapped around his sword and then Miyuki demanded, _Now say…_

"Frost, Miyuki." I stared at it expecting it to freeze his sword, but it didn't. Confused I released his sword and took a few steps back.

Urahara just shrugged then said, "Awaken, Benihime." I looked at his sword waiting for it to transform, but nothing happened. _Maybe it doesn't change in appearance…_ I thought, and shunpoed behind him. I raised my sword and was about to slash right through him, but he turned around and blocked.

"Isn't your sword… I don't know… supposed to do something?" I asked as he threw me off of him.

"Yes, but for some reason she's not transforming…" he said frowning. He was so preoccupied about his sword that he didn't even notice me come behind him. "Wha-" was all he said before I merely scratched him on his shoulder. I smirked and backed off. "You know that I let you scratch me right?"

"Whatever, the real issue is what's wrong with your sword." I said.

"… Karin can you hit this little tree in my hand with the other end of your sword?" He asked, but there was no tree in his hand.

"What tree…oh nevermid." The tree somehow magically appeared in his hand. I got my sword out and gently tapped the tree. The tree gained the small snowflakes on it like Benihime, but this time, the tree shriveled up and died. "Woah."

"Hm… Awaken, Benihime!" Urahara tried again.

I watched as it transformed from a plain looking sword into it's shikai, but now it looked different. The hilt's grip changed into black and bends forward at the end with a crimson tassel dangling from the base. The guard is U-shaped and at the base of the guard, there's a red string that wraps 3 times around the hilt. The blade turned into black with a silver edge and is a little thicker than when it was sealed.

"It seems that what you did to my sword has a time limit." Urahara noticed. "Try doing the same thing again." I did, but this time it didn't work. I wrapped the whip-like thing around his sword, but nothing happened. "C'mon Karin-chan, we don't have all day!" At that I was getting frustrated and tried again, and again nothing happened.

"I-I can't do it anymore." I admitted.

"Shame. Anyway, let's continue." Then all of a sudden he said, "Scream, Benihime!" He slashed his sword through the air and a crsimson-colored energy blast came out. I was too stunned and got hit. I flew into the closest boulder and fell to the ground. _What the heck was that?_ I shook my head and stood back up.

I got the fire-side of my sword and tried to lash my sword at him with full speed, but this time Urahara dodged. I tried again and this time I knew it was going to hit home, but then he did something. "Scream, Blood Mist Shield!" Another crimson-colored thing came out of his sword, but this time it was a shield. I totally deflected my attack and I didn't even lay a scratch on it. I stared at the shield with wide eyes.

"If you keep going on like this, you'll never hit me." Urahara said with a disapproving shake of his head. It was then that I saw it. It was only there for a few seconds and he was far away, but I still saw it. That look in his eyes. In that moment, I felt all of the frustration, enviousness, and loneliness from the past couple of years that were buried deep down, come out.

Urahara might've noticed the change in me or the air around me because he said, "Oh? Did I say something to make you mad Karin-chan?" He said mocking me. My anger rose and I put all my spiritual power into my sword. I didn't breathe, blink, think, or know what I was doing, but the next second I was on the floor and right before my eyes gave out on me I saw Urahara on the ground too, but the weird thing was, was that there was blood around him, but it didn't seem like it was his. The last thought I had before my mind gave out was that I knew that there was blood around me too, and I knew this one was mine.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in one of those back rooms that Urahara had. As I was lying down I tried to think about what happened.

The thing was, was that I never really lost consciousness. I remember being carried and then being put down right here. Then someone was holding my sword…

_My sword! Miyuki! _I yelled in my mind. No response. I sat up abruptly and then instantly regretted it. A sharp pain shot across my body and then I saw the bandages around my arms and stomach. I furrowed my eyebrows while I tried to remember why I was injured. Then another memory came to me: The reason why I got out of control.

The look on Urahara's face was one of comparing me to my brother. Of course that's not bad. I mean it's okay to be compared to siblings and stuff, but it's different. I've seen the same look on other's faces too many times.

It's the look of comparing me to my brother and then confirming all their suspicions were true; that I was no where close to being better than my brother. One time I asked my teacher why she was looking at me one time I got in detention and for once someone actually told me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_My teacher sighed and said, "When are you ever going to learn not to do the things you keep doing? You should be more like your brother. He was smart, a jock, and many other things, but I remember him as a great student. Something that you're not." _

_I was so shocked and hurt by her comments that the only expression I should make was one of not caring. Since she saw my face, she pressed on. "You're lazy, getting terrible grades, and you keep sneaking out of class!" I wanted to point out that Ichi always snuck out too, but I didn't. "After your brother made such a good name for you Kurosaki's, you should be grateful and do just as good as him. Look at your sister! She's a great student. Get's straight A's…" She started to list all the good things that Yuzu has done, but I droned all of it out as I stared out the window. _

_ Even though her speech was really corny and seemed like she was obsessed with my brother, it still struck a cord in me. I was actually kind of smart, but the way that the teachers taught, I just couldn't stop from falling asleep. That's why I always snuck off and the reason I got bad grades was because since I almost always fall asleep in classes, I have no idea of what's going on. That didn't stop me from being mad though._

_People have always looked at me with those same eyes, but they never told me why and now I know why. Once I figured it out, my rage rose in a second and I was fighting to stay in my seat and restrain myself from killing my teacher. I hated my brother at that moment, but then just by thinking that I felt ashamed and my anger vanished with sadness. While the teacher was still going on about how bad of a student I was, one thing was for certain: I hate being compared to my brother._

After that I started doing better in school and found ways to stay awake like sitting next to the window and doing stuff that involved staring outside, just so I wouldn't have the same scolding and so I wouldn't have to see those eyes again.

* * *

A few minutes later

I was still thinking about my teacher when the door opened up and in came Urahara. "How long have I been in here?" Was the first thing I said.

"What? No, 'Thanks for saving my life!' or even a simple, 'Hi.'?" Urahara said feigning mock sadness. I just rolled my eyes and repeated my question. "Fine, fine. Only about 2 hours, so you should head home in a few hours. Oh, and by the way, you passed the last part of the test." He congratulated.

"Yeah, I sorta figured that out. Anyway, would you mind explaining why I ended up on the floor with blood all around me? And why you had blood around you too?"

"Simple, you got hurt." Was all he said avoiding all the other questions.

I forced myself to remain patient. "I mean _why_ I got hurt. And you didn't answer why you got hurt."

"… Let us leave that for another day…"

I was about to retort back when I realized that Miyuki wasn't in the room. "Where's my sword?" I asked instead searching with my eyes.

"She's in the other room." Urahara said with no further explanation and left the room. I stared at the wall across from me trying to process what has all happened from the time that I went to my mother's grave. Only one thought was in my head before I got to my feet and into the other room to retrieve my sword. _I'm still really weak._

* * *

On the road

I was already halfway to my house and my head was full with thoughts that I ran into a person. It took me by complete surprise that I didn't react at all and fell to my butt. I stifled a groan as I landed straight on my tailbone. _That's gonna bruise. _I was so focused on my butt that I forgot about the person that I ran into. I felt his gaze on me right before I was about to pat my butt to see if it hurt. I hand stopped halfway and I launched myself up to my feet.

I turned to the man and realized that it wasn't a man. It was a teenage boy. Maybe about the same age or a year older than me with turquoise eyes, tan skin, snow-white hair that looked lazily made with random pieces of hair sticking up, but somehow he made it look incredibly sexy. _Sexy? What? _ I was so deep in thought that I forgot about the person in front of me, again.

He cleared his throat and I shook my head to look at him without all of those disturbing thoughts. He looked at me expectantly. "Well?" He asked folding his arms. Over his chest and his feet shoulder length apart.

"Well…. What?" I asked even though I knew he was waiting for me to apologize, but the way that he wanted me to, was aggravating me.

"Are you going to apologize?" He asked clearly not getting the negative vibes off of me. The scowl on my face, on that I didn't know I had on, deepened. I really was beginning to hate this guy.

Even though the thought to punch him came to my mind, I pushed it away and forced myself to talk. "I'm sorry for knocking you down, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading on my way." I started to go around him when his arm shot out blocking my path. _What does he want now? _It was that moment that I took in what he was wearing. He was wearing a black golf shirt, which really complimented his rather muscular arms, and regular jeans. "Shall I help you with something?" I asked in my most patience voice.

"Actually you can. I think you can help me find a person that I need, and if you help me then I can dismiss how rude you were to me." At that last part my mouth opened slightly before I closed it again. Was he freaking kidding me? He was talking as if I was some kind of servant and he was the master. Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating… maybe.

"And how was I rude to you?" I asked between clenched teeth. This was not good. I might get into a fight with a guy that I just met and didn't even know his name. This was going to beat all my other records.

He went on like he didn't hear me. "I'm looking for a person named Ichigo Kurosaki." As he said my brother's name my eyes widened a fraction and for the first time, noticed his reiatsu. I put on a blank mask and wondered what he was here for.

"Why would you need him?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" His attitude was really pissing me off.

"Well, if I should tell you where he is then you should tell me why!" I snapped turning around towards my house, but not taking a step forward. I glared at him and remained silent when he didn't answer.

Finally he relented, "Fine, I need to take him with me to a specific place, where you are not allowed to go."

With my back still turned to him I asked, "If I'm supposed to tell you where he is, can I at least know your name?" crossing my arms.

"…Toushiro Hitsugaya."

* * *

Sorrrrrrryyyyy I really suck at making things longer, and I'm really sorry for the wait! Also, sorry for any mistakes I made!


	8. Dang it

**Fearless and Tearless**

Chapter 7

**Oh sexy mama…**

(Sorry to anyone that refers to Toushiro with a u, I just forgot and was too lazy to change it sorry!)

* * *

Toshiro's P.O.V

"…Toshiro Hitsugaya" I was about to say Captain Hitsugaya, but it was only a human girl, with almost no reiatsu.

"Well… sorry for wasting your time, but I have no idea who Ichigo Kurosaki is. B-bye now!" the girl said while keeping her back towards me and walking away.

_Insolent brat…_

_Don't say that, she's just a human girl that doesn't know anything…or does she…? _Spoke Hyourinmaru.

_Be quiet. _Toshiro talked back to his zanpakutou. "Hey wait! I know that you know something about him. Now tell me."

"If I may Hitsugaya, demanding to know something is not the best way to ask someone for information. Unfortunately, I really don't know anything about him, now good day." And with that the mysterious girl ran away.

_Jeez way to scare her away. She was also really pretty!_ Wined the dragon.

Toshiro just ignored the voice and decided to forget about the girl, but he had to admit that she was kind of pretty, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Dang it… let's go to Orihime's and see if she knows anything." Toshiro mumbled to himself.

* * *

Karin's P.O.V.

As I ran away from that weird white haired hottie… _Oh mama__… _I made sure to take a weird route to my house just in case he decided to follow me. While I was walking, I decided to think back on the stranger's words and the same question kept coming back to me. If Ichi-nee wasn't in Soul Society… then where is he?

_Don't worry about him Karin-chan. Your brother can take care of himself._

_Thanks Miyuki…._ And I meant it and tried to stop thinking about it until I reached my house. Once I closed her door, I glared my father in the eye before he was about to attack me. He stopped for once because there was something different about this glare. "Goat-chin come into my room after dinner." Isshin narrowed his eyes, but he agreed.

"Karin-chan, is that you? Come in here before your food gets cold, you too father!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen. We both went inside the house and took our seats. While Isshin and Yuzu were chatting happily throughout the dinner, Iwas busy in thinking. When Ichigo would come back sometimes form Soul Society, he would talk about the people there, and from what I gathered, that guy from earlier was Captain Hitsugaya, the captain of the 10th squad in Soul Society, and the youngest captain ever in history, considering he was a prodigy in everything,

After a couple minutes later, my fork made a clank sound against my to plate to find all the food gone. I took my plate and put it inside the sink and headed upstairs. Once I got there, I imagined my father taking his time, so I decided to take a shower to waste less time.

* * *

Once my shower was done I changed clothes, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. I headed into my bedroom to be shocked to find my father sitting on my bed already. I glanced at my clock on my bedside table and everything I did took only about twelve minutes. _Huh?_

"Did you need something Karin-chan?" Her father asked while just sitting there on her bed.

"Why're you here already?"

"Yuzu was tired and went to sleep early." Was all he said.

I took my time wandering around my room before I sat down in my chair at my desk and turned it around to face my dad. "Where's Ichi-nee." It was more of a command than a question and I remembered what I said to that Hitsugaya guy about demanding answers.

Since Ichigo regained his powers, he and my father told both Yuzu and I about everything. So, I was shocked when I heard my father say, "In Soul Society of course, where else?"

Either he was lying or he really didn't know. "He's not there." I stated simply.

He clenched his jaw and stood up and began to pace around my room. I only withstood the quietness for about 30 seconds before I exploded. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS OR NOT? … Sorry."

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "It's alright. No, I don't know where he is, I'm trying to think of places where he might be." I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Don't worry about him though, knowing him, he can take care of himself."

I sat staring at the wall then asked, "Can you stay here in my room while I go into my inner world? Just in case something goes wrong, I don't want my body to be vulnerable."

Instead of a sarcastic response that I was expecting he was all serious. "So, you got your zanpakutou now huh?"

"Yeah I would show it too you, but I don't know how to get out of this body." Right as I said those words, I was knocked out of my body. I hit my bed and looked at my father catch my body, while wearing a weird glove on his hand. "What is that?"

"If I smack you with this glove on, I can separate your soul from your body… Now, where's that sword of yours." He put my body down and I gave him my sword with the whip hanging out already.

After a few seconds I said, "I don't know how to perform kuso with that whip in the way."

"All you have to do is put the whip back inside Karin-chan." He tried, but couldn't and then made me do it.

At those words I blushed at how stupid I was and after I put it back in, I gave it back. "This is a strange sword… Have you used it in battle yet?"

"Against Urahara, why?"

"You do know that there are more than one attack to a sword right?"

I never really thought about it before, but I just shrugged. He gave it back and asked, "Can we spar sometime later? I want to see what you can do."

"Eh sure, why not? Now no more talking I have to go." I sat on my bed in a meditating position, closed my eyes, and took steady breaths. It took me awhile, but I got the hang of it and sooner of later I drifted off.

I awoke maybe five minutes later with Goat-chin laughing his butt of two feet away from me. It was then I remembered what I was trying to do. Fighting off the blush forming on my face I asked, "What the heck did I do wrong?"

It took a few minutes for him to calm down before he answered. "Just because you could fight pretty could the first time you versed Urahara, doesn't mean you know everything sweetie." He smirked.

I was giving him a death glare and he sobered up immediately. "You have to concentrate. I could tell you were in the beginning, but then you just stopped and went to sleep. You can't do that! You have to concentrate throughout the whole thing." _Well this is going to be hard, considering if I get bored I always fall to sleep._

_Push through it then! Don't you want to see me?_ I sighed.

_Of course I do, I'm sorry I'll try again. _

"Y'ok, one more time." I closed my eyes once more and concentrated, but a little too much that my muscles were tensing. I relaxed and tried to focus at the same time. It was hard, but then I opened my eyes to my inner world and to find Miyuki fighting someone that looked like me.

* * *

Sorry it's really short, but I didn't want to add in the inner world scene with this, because it would've seemed too dragged out. Sorry again and thanks for all the support! And you don't have to, but I appreciate the reviews!


	9. Long Lost Brotha

**Fearless and Tearless**

Chapter 8

**Long Lost Brother**

* * *

Karin's P.O.V

_It was hard, but then I opened my eyes to my inner world and to find Miyuki fighting someone that looked like me._

* * *

I tried yelling her name, but no sound came out of my mouth. Then, I tried to run to her, but I was frozen. I watched, horrified, as Miyuki got stabbed in the leg. Out of nowhere, a man appeared and with one slash with a sword, he defeated the me look-a-like, and then vanished along with the me number two. Without even realizing it, I was able to move again.

I ran towards Miyuki and then knelt down next to her. "What the hell happened?!" I almost screamed.

"Karin…" then she coughed up blood. I know that I shouldn't be worried about these things, but her wings were red at the moment, instead of black. I finally understood what she meant about her wings being based on my attitude at the moment.

I wanted to ask her a million questions, but I didn't want to stress her out. "Are you ok?" _Of course she's not ok, you idiot! _

Apparently my thoughts were projected out loud. Miyuki laughed, but painfully. "I'm fine, I just need to rest. This wound is nothing, but I'm sure you have many questions." Out of nowhere there was something like a house to my right, and without thinking I pulled my zanpakutou up and dragged her inside. Once inside I somehow knew exactly where the bedroom was, but I brushed that off for the moment.

As I laid her on the bed, I checked her forehead just in case she was about to have a fever, but she caught my hand and kept it there. "I'm fine Karin-chan. Now, just ask your questions."

After removing my hand and making sure one more time she was comfortable I found a seat and sat down. "Well it's not a ton of questions… Ok, well who was the person that looked like me?"

"I don't know how to particularly say this…but she's kind of like you…" I took in what she said. "I mean…ok, do you remember when you turned into hollow and took off the mask?" I nodded. "Well that didn't mean that there was no more hollow in you." I've actually heard of this before. Ichi-nee has a hollow inside him named Hichigo. Ichi said that at first it was hard, but then he got him under control. "I know, right now that you are comparing your hollow to your brother's, but let me warn you that yours is a lot more…evil."

"What do you mean? All hollows are obviously evil."

"I know, but…ok look at it this way. You have to admit that between your siblings, you're the most dark. Am I right?" I agreed grudgingly. She smiled. "Even though your brother can be sad, he never is completely dark and depressed like you have. Not even when he went through the time when he had no powers, was he completely down."

I looked at it this way and I got where she was coming from. "So, since I'm pessimistic and dark a lot, my hollow will be like that too, but ten times worse. Right?"

"Correct. Karin-chan, you've always been too hard on yourself, and your hollow knows all your weaknesses, but you know hers too." By the way she said it I knew that she wasn't going to tell me what they were.

"Hmmm…. Ok…So since she's evil and stuff… This is a complete guess, but she wants to destroy me and take over my body or something like that?" When she gave a nod I sighed. "Oh well, I'll just have to fight her when the time comes. Y'ok, now, who was that guy that came to help you and defeated the hollow in a flash?" As I said those last words, Miyuki's eyes widened.

"Um… I'm very sorry, but that is the one thing that I cannot tell you about." I was about to press for more until I remembered the condition Miyuki was in.

"Fine. You'll be ok here right?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about not being able to train right now, next for sure, I promise."

"Don't sweat it! And don't push yourself ok? Well, I'll be going then, ja ne!" With one more look at my zanpakutou, I turned around and left the house. Outside, I did a complete 360 degree circle to check the perimeter for any signs of anyone else, but it seemed no one was there. I then closed my eyes and then concentrated on returning to my body.

* * *

I came to, to see myself already inside my body and my father looking down at me. "How long was I out?" I heard myself ask.

"'Bout twenty minutes, what happened?" My dad inquired. I really wanted to tell him, but the events from today were finally catching up with my body. I glanced at the clock to see that it read only 9:40 p.m.

"I'm really sorry. I promise to tell you tomorrow, but could I sleep now? I'm exhausted." The old man just stared at his daughter for a few moments, but then complied with her wishes. After he closed the door, she went under the covers and tried to go to sleep.

She tried to two hours to go to sleep, but she couldn't. She was too stressed out about everything. She knew she really needed rest, because her body was way over used, but she just couldn't go to sleep. Finally, at 12:30 a.m. complete exhaustion took over her and she went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Reader's P.O.V.

As Isshin left Karin's room, he sighed and headed to the living. In there he sat on the couch and just stared. After maybe two minutes of doing nothing he stood up and went outside to take a stroll to Urahara's. Now that he got his powers back too, he had to keep his retsuai in check as he went through town. He made it and didn't bother knocking, as he knew that there was someone awake in the shop.

"Isshin, what a pleasant surprise." Urahara said appearing out of the shadows as he waved his fan in front of his face with the most bored expression instead of surprised.

"Hm, you knew I was coming sooner or later." Isshin said as he went over to the blond ex-captain and sat next to him by the table.

"Yes, I guess I did. Is it about Karin-chan too?" Urahara said while putting his fan away.

"I know that her spiritual power was gaining rapidly the last few months, but I didn't know that she chose to become a Shinigami! (Soul Reaper)" the overprotective dad said while shaking his head to the tea Urahara was about to pour for him.

"Well, actually, I wanted her to do it quite awhile ago, seeing as she was by far ready, but she wasn't sure. It was only three days ago that she decided, when she started the training to become a Shinigami."

"I see… You saw her sword right?" Isshin whispered even though no one else was awake.

Urahara whispered right back, "Yes I did, at first I was surprised and thought that my eyes deceived me, but there it was. The sword everyone's ben waiting for."

"My child has no idea of the power she holds. She needs as much training as she can as soon as possible. I know that you helped me with gaining my powers again, but if Karin ends up in flames, I'll have your head." Isshin said with a deadly glare.

Urahara knew he was serious, and even though his friend was a little rusty, with a little luck, he might actually have his head. He just nodded. "Ok!" Isshin leaned back and got relaxed. "I'm staying here tonight, if that's ok with you, I mean."

The owner of the shop smiled, "Well of course, anything for you old friend." Urahara said and got up.

"Who you calling old, pervert." Isshin said following Urahara to his guest room.

"Eh, I take pride in that." Urahara smiled and then shut the door behind Isshin as he got settled in the futon. "Let us see what the future brings us, my friend." Urahara mumbled behind the door, but Isshin could still hear him and he replied quietly through the door.

"Yes, we'll wait and see…"

* * *

The lights burned Karin's eyes as she opened her eyes after her long sleep. Karin usually sleept in on the weekends, but this was a new record! She only went to sleep at 12:30, but she awoke at 2 p.m. that's never happened before. Dang she was tired last night, but now she felt as good as new, but her body was still laggish. She wanted to go to Urahara'a as fast at possible and train, but she knew that even with great stretching, she wouldn't be able to do anything productive. Karin was also surprised that her father didn't wake her up.

She got out of bed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. She smelt something amazing and sat down at the table. "Haha, good afternoon sleepy head!" Yuzu said as she appeared with a plate full of food for Karin. "Dad is gone right now, but he said to let you rest, so here ya go!" As soon as the plate hit the table, she dug in. She finished the massive pile of food on her plate in about five minutes, but she was still hungry, this reminded her of one time that her brother was devouring food.

_"It's because I have a large amount of reiatsu, that I need to eat a lot."_

Thinking about her brother reminded her that her brother was missing.

_Damn it Ichi, where are you?_

_Stop worrying, he's FINE! You're ruining my sleep!_

_ Woah, you're still sleeping? _Karin thought as she asked for seconds.

_Yes! That attack was nothing, but I used quite an amount of spiritual pressure._

Karin mentally nodded to her zanpakutou, and then Yuzu asked, "Karin-chan, are you ok, you looked like you were out of it for awhile."

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." _I need to work on my face when I talk to you, or else people will think I'm crazy. _Karin got up and thanked Yuzu for the food once she was done.

Miyuki just giggled.

As Karin walked up the stairs she felt a large amount of spiritual pressure in her bedroom, and looked to Yuzu if she was all right. Yuzu didn't have much reiatsu, so she didn't notice anything wrong. Karin then headed up to her room.

Right as she was opening her door, the spiritual pressure was denser and powerful, but she recognized it. She made sure to hide her reiatsu, and stepped inside her room. There she found hollow. _Why didn't I ask Urahara for the Soul Candy?!_

She didn't know what to do, but for some reason she felt safe around this hollow and it shocked her. Karin looked closer to the mask and looked at all the details.

"Holy shit…" At those words the hollow turned around.

"Karin," it said with the hollow's raspy voice, and then it fell onto her bed. Karin was going to freak out, but then remembered that, that hollow was her idiotic brother and she can't turn away from him.

Karin went over to the hollow cautiously, just in case Ichigo didn't have any willpower over the hollow, and then looked at him. She placed him under the covers of the bed, and noticed that the hollow mask wasn't disintegrating. Karin went over to her door and locked it just in case Yuzu might come in. Karin could see it now-Yuzu fainting from shock and then call 911 when she woke up. She took her seat and placed it right by the head of Ichigo's. "Oh, Ichi-nee what have you done?"

* * *

I know it's only been two days, but I was inspired after i turned in that last one. Sorry, but I won't usually update this fast, this time was an exception, and sorry if you see a lot of mistakes, I didn't proof read it well. Please review!


	10. Don't go up there!

**Fearless and Tearless**

Chapter 9

**Don't go up there!**

* * *

Karin's P.O.V

Right as I opened my eyes, I knew that I fell asleep. The first thought that popped into my head, was why was it nighttime, from the way it looked outside the window. My second thought was why was I in a chair. With my eyes still halfway closed I looked at my Ichi-nii. I held back a grunt. His mask was still on! _What am I supposed to do? What if he wakes up, and is only a hollow and doesn't remember me and attacks?_

_**Calm down dude!**_ I sat there in shock. That was not Miyuki's voice.

_Calm down Karin, he won't forget you._

_Miyuki… who was that?_

_Who was who? _

Karin was dumbfounded, _Never mind. _

_**Hey, I'll let you in on a secret! You can go into your brother's inner world if you like!**_

_ There it was again! Who are you?_

_What do you mean Karin? _Ok… I'm officially going crazy.

I was about to have a mental meltdown, when I sensed my brother move. I whipped towards him and looked. His mask was **still **there, and he was waking up.

I'm not afraid of any hollow, so I kept my ground and stayed in my seat. The hollow woke with his black and gold eyes staring at me.

"Uh, hello, Ichi-nii, or hollow." I mumbled, staring into his eyes, there was something about them.

"Why hello Karin." Ichigo's raspy hollow voice said. "How are you? Oh, stop being so stiff; I'm not going to hurt you. That stupid Ichigo won't let me."

Well at least I know he remembers me and is not Ichigo. "Um, where is Ichigo, if you don't mind me asking?"

Hichigo sat up. "He's somewhere, recuperating."

"Recuperating? Did he get hurt?" I was almost frightened from thinking the worst.

"Eh yeah, sorry I don't know when he'll come out. Could be any second now or a few years."

"What type of injury would take him out for a few years." Apparently the hollow wasn't one much for talking and just shrugged. I sighed right back. "Well you can't be walking around here with… uh…you know, your mask. Also, your personality is too different from Ichigo's."

'Then I'll stay here." He said lying down on the bed again.

"Uh, ok. I might stay in here too, I can't do anything with my body right now."

"Whatever." _Christ, I hate when people say that!_

_Ignore him Karin-chan._

"Can I ask you a question." He didn't say anything so I continued on, "Can you go into other people's inner world?"

At that he finally paid attention to me. "Where did you hear that from?"

A little shocked that he paid attention I responded, "Someone told me."

"Hm…No I cannot. There is one hollow that could do that though… but it's just a legend. From what Ichigo was thinking sometimes, there was a zanpakutou that could go to other's inner minds too. Now that I think about it, they're both just legends."

"Interesting." I muttered while standing up

"Why the sudden interest?" he lay back down again.

"Eh, no reason, just curious."

"Oh, one more thing! The hollow should be a guy, I think. The zanpakutou is definitely a guy."

I hoped that my shoulders didn't deflate. I was kind of wishing that I had that zanpakutou. Maybe I can find the soul reaper who has the abilities to go inside other's inner world and ask him to go to Ichi-nii's. Also, my hollow is a definite girl. _Damn it. _

"'K thanks, I'll be right back." And with that I slipped outside the door and locked it with a trick I learned from Ichi since I got his room. I descended the stairs and saw that Yuzu wasn't there. I went into the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator. It said: Karin-chan! I'll be back soon, but I was going to hang out with some friends, but be back before dinner to make it! B-bye!"

Since no one was around, I spoke aloud, instead of in my head. "Ah damnit!"

"Karin what was with the sudden interest in the hollow and zanpakutou earlier?"

"Holy crap!" I whipped around and my zanpakutou was standing right in front of me. "What the hell?" She looked kind of wrong being inside my house and then her wings were like ka'bam!

"Haha, you don't sound very happy to see me Karin-chan." Miyuki said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"It's just I wasn't expecting you to pop out like that. By the way, how did you do that?" I asked, my heart settling down.

"Well, first off, I materialized. Not many Shinigami can do this, but you can. I think you did it unconsciously this time though."

"Did what?"

"Materialized me! I think you called me out here."

"I see…um well now what?"

"Back to the original question." She got up and walked straight to me.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, besides aren't you supposed to hear and know everything I think?"

"Yeah, but this time you," she poked me in the chest, "somehow hid it from me. I don't know how that's possible, but you did." She walked past me looking into the refrigerator for something.

"Really? I can do that." All she did was nod. As I was trying to ask a question, a completely random thought popped into my head. "Since Ichi-nii's spiritual pressure is not being suppressed in any way, then that guy from earlier is going to come, isn't he?"

"Well, he did say that he was looking for Ichigo."

"Ah what am I going to do? OK, first dematerialize or whatever you call it, but please just do it. Now, I have to go back upstairs because in only that little moment with that guy, I memorized his reiatsu, and he's coming, and fast." I didn't bother to check is Miyuki was gone; I just headed up stairs.

I practically shot myself through the door, "Hey hollow Ichigo, can you like, hide your spiritual pressure, because some guy with an impressive amount of reiatsu is coming."

"Hm… even if I could I wouldn't. Let the runt come, I want to fight anyway." Hichigo was now inspecting the room.

"So you don't know how?" He just sheepily shrugged. _Great… I guess I could lend him that bracelet, Urahara made for me a few years ago to suppress my reiatsu, but it wouldn't fit him, and I'm pretty sure I would have to fight him to put it on._

_Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea, since he seems opposed to hiding his reiatsu in the first place. _

_**Let him run wild!**_ There was that voice again.

"OK, well I'm pretty sure that guy is from Soul Society, and is the Captain of the 10th division, from what Ichi-nii told me, so just hide when he comes ok? Let me handle it."

"No! Let me go and fight his a-" I gave him a look, and for some reason it shut him up. I don't know how, but I was glad. "Ok, I'll stay here."

"Thanks." I headed downstairs to open the door, and made sure to hide my reiatsu because I knew he was going to knock in 3… 2….

_Knock, knock. _I opened the door. "Why hello there, it's a nice surprise to see you here."

"Don't play dumb with me, I know that Kurosaki is here."

I didn't know whether or not to act ignorant, but when he came inside the house, I decided to drop the act. "Fine, he's here, but what do you want?" I was trying to stall, because even though he probably knows about the hollow inside my brother, I don't want him to see him like this.

"So he is here…"

"You didn't answer me!" I blocked him from trying to go upstairs. He tried to shove me to the side, but that was a mistake. I used the force from his swing at me against him by using the momentum and turning his arm in a circle forcing to his knees. "Sorry, I take lessons."

"You don't know who you're messing with little girl."

_Yeah, neither do you. _"You can't just barge in here and demand something from me."

"Yes I can," and because I let me guard down, he pushed me back and headed up stairs.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. "Don't go up there." He ignored me and just kept going. I quickly got to my feet and ran after him. I was too late though. _Click! _He twisted the knob and opened the door. I was right behind him when he did. Ichigo was standing there, but he was facing away from us. I assumed that he still had his mask on.

He turned around. I was wrong. His mask was gone and it left a face of a very confused Ichi-nii. "The hell?" I almost screamed. **_This is getting interesting!_**

* * *

I have to apologize once again for this being so short, but I also want to thank all of you who have stayed with me from chapter 1! Please review!


End file.
